


若你西渡，我必不送

by RavenStream



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenStream/pseuds/RavenStream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part3第四纪元0035年</p>
<p>梗概:Thranduil进入发情期;Elrond选择了一个好方法;Thranduil发誓结束之后把他踹下去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	若你西渡，我必不送

**Author's Note:**

> 没捉虫没检查第二遍
> 
> 雷到我负责
> 
> ABO二设
> 
> 1、精灵那低的可怕的生育率+ABO毕竟基本每次都中…那他们发情期间隔时间必然很长啊。暂猜测30年左右一次吧…参考精灵女性的排卵期…
> 
> 感觉好长啊…_(:з」∠)_ 
> 
> 2、但如果是感觉到自己近期内会有情热期，人类Omega会提前几天猜到…精灵…大概一个月？
> 
> 3、Omega的情热期从真正感觉到到开始，人类Omega通常有几小时左右时间。期间会散发信息素，身体相应会改变。精灵以此类推几天大约是不成问题的。_(:з」∠)_感觉设定精灵Omega真不是人干的事…这么折磨一个Omega…我会遭到诅咒的…
> 
> 4、Omega不在情热期也是个可以做的孩纸们。
> 
> 5、二设里结合过得Omega会捕获和自己结合的Alpha的味道而调整身体…身体记忆…具体作用请自动脑补…
> 
> 其他：每次这么多话感觉自己就是个骗字数的……
> 
> 木芙蓉我觉得也好出戏但没办法啊……作者知识量有限只知道这玩意一天变三次色。11点左右变红。瑟兰兰起床了。
> 
> 还有两个精灵幽会的通道…我每次一些都感觉Elrond是走进了Thranduil的通道……
> 
> 为什么我总是想这么丧失的梗_(:з」∠

正文：

 

第二天早上Thranduil是被热醒的，他忘了Elrond昨天刚刚盖过这个被子。Alpha信息素刺激得他满脸通红，他自己用手摸上去都是烫的。今天晨勃的时间格外的长，他躺在床上拼尽全力才把Elrond盖过的被子推到床下面去。而满腔愤懑无处发泄简直快把他憋死了。

该死的Elrond！他是野兽吗？气味怎么这么浓！

事实上这不能完全怪Elrond，情热期他的身体自动捕获强大Alpha的气味，尤其是已经结合过了的Alpha。他的身体拥有了记忆，Elrond的味道促使他的身体为了适应Elrond而改变。他感觉身体后面一边蠕动一边张的更开了。

他的本能在渴望Elrond，可他心里又对此存有极大的保留意见。

但他的身体不会接受别的Alpha的……

他被这种矛盾的思想折磨得烦躁不安，他翻过身来用手肘支撑自己爬到床头，倒了杯酒一饮而尽。

而一想到待会儿该怎么起床他就觉得更头疼了。他半开着窗户，可被alpha强势信息素恐吓的得连只猛兽都不敢靠近，更别提什么松鼠了。要知道，森林里的一如创造的生物都与他亲近，可这会儿连只老虎都不敢探头撒个娇什么的。

Elrond是故意的！Thranduil怒气冲冲地想，哦，那瓶酒，他进来过。

他心里因为这个念头混杂了两种感情。他满脸通红快要进入发情期却死撑着的样子被对方看到，羞耻和渴望一时此起彼伏。

但不论如何，他决定先强撑着站起来，呼唤Garian并准备去洗个澡。

他从床上滚落了下去，带着他银色的被子和床头的酒瓶。顺便拽断了结实的床幔扣。

 

Elrond坐在房间里，手指搭在书页上，他看着看着走起神儿来，同时不由得笑出声。Eduil估计正在床上辗转反侧。他有点不着边际但又亲昵地想，哦，维拉，光想一想那个画面他就感觉到口干舌燥。他拿起手边的茶壶倒了一杯，密林的花香正如他们的国王，不管怎么柔和都带了点辛辣。

他半起身在远一点的矮桌上放下了茶杯，眼角的余光看到了木芙蓉。王宫里遍植的木芙蓉让他不得不猜测是为了提醒众人国王起床的时间以便开始Eryn Lasgalen众人的一天。他于是决定顺势起身去看看国王。

Elrond放下手里的书将它阖上，插入一枚森林绿叶做的书签，用拇指将书的侧边捋顺。然后他召唤侍者取来物品洗过手后，挥退旁人打开了书柜后的通道。

通道里毫无灯火，因为除了他没有第二个人会走这条路所以更不会有人打理。他停在Thranduil那方的门口侧耳倾听，确保国王没有心血来潮召集别的精灵到他的卧室。Elrond推开门，挂毯在常年摩擦下受到严重磨损。他走出来，但立刻感到一点目瞪口呆，视觉和嗅觉都带了冲击而他分辨不出哪一个更大。Thranduil在换衣服——但这不是奇怪的，奇怪的是对方完全没注意到他的到来。空气里的信息素密度太高了，每一次呼吸都像一次春药在从肺部流到他身体的别处，一部分往上到达脸上，一部分向下，他几乎在吸入第一口气的同时感到长袍发紧。

Thranduil进入发情期进入得猝不及防。而Elrond在使坏之前也没想到对方会这么敏感。*

 

提醒：发情梗，密闭空间play，漫长前戏play，限制高潮play…感觉自己完完全全不要脸了

其实正经的ABO应该是发情了直接就上。

1月4日的时候我考虑了一下要不要先来一发再慢慢磨，据说艹软了就好说话的瑟兰兰和不达目的誓不罢休的领主大人。

以及领主大人你不要觉得情热期的瑟兰兰就好欺负啊_(:з」∠)_

其实最丧尸的是我还没写完所以PWP中途截断了……这玩意写着写着太长了我完全不想写了……艾玛前戏烦死！

 

宽阔而不密闭的卧室显然并不适合Omega解决发情期，宫殿中的精灵如此密集以至于几率不高的Alpha多得令人惊讶。Elrond属于本能中的部分曾一度为此感到不满，但他从未说出。不过现在，也许他可以合理地表达了。

Elrond走上前直接将对方抱在怀里，Thranduil神志还算清醒，在看到Elrond脸的那一刻他送了口气，不再试图套上衣服。作为一位国王，他穿衣服的能力很符合他的身份。Elrond在抱起他的时候甚至难以找到他膝盖的位置。最终他把Thrandui连同他乱糟糟的衣服一起抱了起来。

 

当Elrond走进通道的时候,Thranduil蹬了蹬脚为他把门踢上。看得出他认为Elrond选择的地方很合适。黑暗的空间他不需要担心自己的样子被对方看到，这多少给他了一些心理安慰。

Elrond伸手剥开他衣服费了很长时间。Thranduil在焦躁之下穿的衣服系成了死结，黑暗里这更加难解了。而当两只精灵的信息素浓郁得仿佛在空气里交媾的时候，解衣服实在令人感到折磨与痛苦。

Elrond在脱下对方的衣服后没有继续动作。Thanduil略带疑惑地睁开眼却只能看见一片黑色。哦，Elrond为什么要有一头黑色的头发还要穿深色的衣服，Thranduil抱怨地想。他这会儿倒完全忘了自己曾怎样喜欢并赞美它们。

Elrond的手划过对方的胸口，虽然看不到它们红肿起来的样子，但Thranduil周身放松下来后懒洋洋的气息让他感觉这一切还是值得的。Elrond低下头去磨蹭它们，Thranduil肌肉都在微微颤抖。他把手放在Elrond肩上以示鼓励。

情热期的Omega真是又甜又软。

Thranduil这次情期不算太正常。第一波情热潮被他自己硬是熬过去了，第二波情热期刚刚到来，它像一只温吞吞的水母。来势缓慢但效力十足。Thranduil已经可以感觉到后端的瘙痒。但Elrond仍然不紧不慢。

Elrond有力地舔弄着Thranduil胸前两粒小东西，他在脑海中可以勾画出他们如同两粒石榴子的样子，必定是鲜红色的，柔韧的。虽然Alpha的第二性别带给他体质上的优势，他依然难以在黑暗里看清Thranduil的表情——那必然是混合着羞耻与沉溺的。Elrond努力忽视自己和对方都硬的惊人的性器，只是反复玩弄两粒乳(蟹)头。

Thranduil为他磨磨蹭蹭地动作感到恼怒，他蜷起手指抓了一把Elrond的肩膀。而后者感到实打实的疼痛。Thranduil的举动并不是少女对情人的撒娇，他是真正在宣布不满并命令对方顺着他的要求做出改进。

但Elrond牢牢握住Thranduil的手腕并将它压下去，然后他转换了一个地方，Elrond开始吻对方的小腹并加以吮(蟹)吸，这种隔靴搔痒的动作让后者腿踢蹬了一下，从他侧腰旁边踹了过去。Elrond抱着一个不太温顺的Omega。这次Thranduil的反应让后者隐约怀疑标记的那一次Thranduil的温顺是不是他的一个梦境。

他细密地在人鱼线的位置亲吻，微微的吮吸让Thranduil的小腹微弱地颤动，Elrond可以感觉到他的性器前端弄湿了自己的下巴，这让他挑了挑眉。他用手指不轻不重地弹了一下它以示惩戒，而Thranduil的反应则大得多——他差点跳起来。

“El！”他低声叫出来，含义复杂而声音简直能掐出一把水。Elrond自发地只理解了其中的一部分感情所以他决定变本加厉。

Thranduil感觉他们的节奏完全不在一起，如果不是经历过他甚至要怀疑Elrond到底是不是一个Alpha。他尝试抬腿踹了一下Elrond但对方好像预知一样用手把他腿按了下去。该死，Elrond真的有预知能力。

也许他应该主动一点，让Elrond明白他不是Celebrian那种柔弱的Omega。是的，不是！别用对待她的方式来对他！是不是黑暗里Elrond看不清楚在一起的对象了。

Thranduil用力推开Elrond而后者明显地一怔。他按住对方的肩膀把他按在墙上，黑暗里衣服摩擦的声音刺激着他的听觉，急切的发情热烧得他头脑发昏，任何一点故作姿态的矜持都是他不需要的。Thranduil用手摸索着从Elrond的肩膀一直到他的腹肌。他感到一个炙热的东西就在手下，他摸了摸确认是他想要的然后身体前倾凑了上去。

“Elrond！你！你不动我自己动。”他喘息着说。

一直在蠕动、瘙痒的地方被填满了，他长长叹息了一声，努力坐下去。感谢这是第二波的情热，他的腰还有力量，也许不够支持到这一次Elrond发泄出来，不过应该可以到对方主动激烈地握住他提供支持和援助。

他的猜测是对的。

 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 后话：
> 
> 感觉不会好了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 要是有违和的感觉太正常了！作者脑癌不治……主要是一两个星期之内我没法写了，所以先来一发领主再慢慢磨好了。
> 
> 我觉得Thrandui这样强大的王者是不会介意做爱时放开的反应……真正强大的人是不会为此而纠结，因为不管他如何反应他的强大不会改变。之前他的隐瞒也只是出于对于世俗眼光的想法而采取的利益最大化原则。脑癌无责任猜测
> 
> 床底之间的欢爱是很正常的，所以我这里Thranduil不会抑制自己的正常反应，没有尽力憋气什么的。事实上发情期的Omega根本也顾不上抑制呻吟……他没有把Elrond的裤子直接扒了已经不错了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
